


Sweet Tea

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, im so sorry this is a lazy 4 am fic, sex on a kitchen table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the fuck it has to be on the kitchen table is anyone’s guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea

Dean can feel a trickle of sweat beading down his forehead, bare skin sticking uncomfortably to the hard wood table. It’s a muggy summer day, yellow checkered curtains barely swaying in the gentle breeze coming in the kitchen window. Too fucking hot for this shit. But he couldn’t say no.

Squirming a little, scooting his butt down further, soft rope is cinched around his ankle pulling his thigh and calf tighter together. Woven down from the knee to the ankle with his foot flat on the kitchen table, feet pulled wide and tied to the table legs.

It’s a damn sturdy table.

Cas smiles from between his legs, running his hands over the rope to make sure it’s flat and right where it should be, tight enough and not too tight.

“Is that good Dean?”

Grunting as his arms are pulled up a little higher, the crooks of his elbows bent over the edge by his head and his wrists pulled out a little to tie his hands to the other two legs, Dean drops his head back down to the table. He’s almost hanging off this end, if he scooched up an inch he could crane his neck back off the edge of the table.

“Yeah, that’s good.”

Cas strokes his fingers over the smooth shaved skin of his thighs between the lines of rope, laying small kisses onto his skin so gentle it makes him shiver.

Above his head, Cain just tests his work and pats Dean’s chest once before going to the cupboard by the sink. Dean pulls a little at the ropes around his wrists, not much give to them. Cas splays one hand over his belly, scrunching his fingers up just shy of tickling and rubbing his thumb down the freshly shaved skin that’s bare between his navel and the lacy edge of his panties.

Dean likes this pair. The back and front are a soft solid pink cotton, with little panels in the side of pink lace that matches the fringe running around the top. There’s a little bow in the middle. The color is the same shade as Cas’ cheeks when he blushes, leaning forward to kiss the bow.

They’re pretty similar to the pair that used to be Dean’s favorite, the pair that got ruined about five months ago. But it was totally worth the loss.

—-

You know how your mom always warns you that you shouldn’t wear underwear with holes in them cause what if you have an accident and you get rushed to the hospital and someone sees your grungy underwear? Yeah, cause that would be such a tragedy if you get in an accident.

Only, it kind of applies too when you’re a dude wearing silky pink panties and the hot ER doctor is cutting your bloody jeans off to get to the gash in your thigh that some punk gouged when you tried to stop him from mugging this waitress in the parking lot.

God, Dean can’t believe he decided to put on his favorite pair today of all fucking days.

He might be a little delirious from the adrenaline. But the guy who’s sewing his thigh back up - face like a foot from Dean’s silky covered dick - has these intense fucking blue eyes and christ that jaw and man he has nice hands and Dean’s doctor fantasy thing is seriously, seriously out of hand.

A few hours after he got stabbed, Dean’s loopy on pain meds in his grungy black tee with his furry legs hanging out from under the white hospital blanket. He’s trying to pay attention to the doctor - Dr. Novak - who’s giving him care instructions for his wound. But all he’s really thinking about is - this guy, this guy saw my panties.

He doesn’t really mean to say it, but after the doctor has run through some instructions for him and asks Dean if he has any questions, Dean thinks a real good question to ask is - “So how often you see a guy come through here wearing panties?”

Blue eyes look up at him all wide, and the doctor just coughs into his hand once. “I’ve never seen someone who wears them so well.”

And Dean laughs, hands folded over his belly laughs, “You wanna get a beer sometime?”

—-

The chair scrapes over linoleum when Cain pulls it out, sitting at the table next to Dean’s side holding a glass of ice tea. He sips at it. Watches Dean. Leans back in his chair and just watches for a while. Cas is making him shiver running those long fingers up and down Dean’s belly, squeezing the pudge on his hips, reaching up and up to flick his thumbs over pink nipples.

Dean watches Cain, just watching them. Sipping his tea. And god but it’s so hot, Dean didn’t realize how thirsty he was too.

Twitching when Cas snaps the waist of his panties, Dean looks down to see pink lace carefully tugged between his teeth. Cas nuzzles against his lap, rubbing a stubbled jaw against Dean’s smooth skin and he can feel the rasp of it through the thin material of his panties. His cock is hard and read to go, angled up along the dip of his hip held under the cotton and the head is just peeking through the lace panel on the side.

Slowly, slowly, Cas rolls the waist of his panties down and brushes his fingers unbearably light against the length of Dean’s cock. And of course, as soon as Dean’s attention is distracted by the sight of Cas’ pink mouth working down from his navel, of course then he feels the sharp sting of cold ice right on a fucking nipple.

Sucking in a hiss of shocked breath, Dean pulls at the rope reflexively and tries to squirm away from Cain holding an ice cube over his nipples. Asshole. And there’s really no room for him to go anyway. Cain’s smiling now, full on under his bushy beard, rolling the ice cube in circles getting one nipple up hard and aching before moving on to the next one.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean’s breath is a little short but he definitely doesn’t whimper when Cain bends over him and follows the ice with his tongue.

Dean’s panting and he curls his toes over the edge of the table, flicking his gaze between Cain and Cas who always work way too good together. Right before Cas pulls his panties down just a little more, that pink tongue runs over the bottom of his plush lips and Dean will never get tired of that hungry look in his eyes.

—-

So maybe Dean’s been having a bit of a problem staring all night. If he thought this guy looked hot in his white doctor’s coat and scrubs, he looks even better in a faded gray tee, tight blue jeans and a leather jacket. And every times he takes a sip of his beer, he just licks his lower lip and seriously he has got to be doing that on purpose.

Dean loves the wings here, and they have pretty good prices on beer too. Castiel - Cas - he went for a burger. Demolished it in fucking record time and Dean might have been a little impressed by that. If he thought that the doctor might be a little stuck up or a little too good for a dive bar like this, Dean was very very wrong. And damn glad. He’s thinking that maybe with one more beer he’ll work up the balls to ask this guy to play a friendly game of pool.

“Dean I need to tell you something.”

“Huh?” And maybe Dean’s been a little distracted, but Cas sounds pretty serious.

“I… I never know quite how to approach this topic, but it’s something I need to tell you before the end of the night. I have a partner.”

Dean blinks, hand wrapped loosely around his beer tightening. “Wait, you mean like a boyfriend?”

Cas squints, lips pursing, “Yes. But - “

“Dude, seriously, I am not interested in sneaking around with you behind your fucking partners back. Seriously?”

“Dean, no. That’s not the case. My partner and I are… receptive to third parties.”

Wait… “What? You mean, you’re in some kind of open relationship?”

“Some kind of. Yes. I want you to be fully aware of that.”

“Is this just a sex thing?”

“No. It doesn’t have to be,” and he does that thing where he tips his head to the side like a bird, “Or, do you want it to be?”

—-

Cold melted water drips down his chest, and Dean’s nipples are peaked stiff going on numb. Cas takes his sweet fucking time licking up Dean’s cock and tonguing around the head without actually getting his lips around it. Curls his fingers over Dean’s hips and rubs against him, and it kind of amazes Dean how his skin is so much more sensitive without hair on it.

The curly fall of Cain’s graying hair hides his face as he moves over Dean’s chest, but Dean just knows what that bastard is going to do next. His beard always tickles a little, dragging over wet skin, hard teeth tugging at a nipple before he starts to really suck. Fuck but they always work in tandem, almost at the exact same moment, lips around a nipple and around his cockhead and that little string of arousal that always zings between his nipples and cock just goes fucking crazy like this. Skittering under his skin down into his belly all warm and tingly.

Cas gets a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, panties snugged tight over his balls, doing something wicked with his tongue around the head and over the slit. Cain bites just on the right side of too hard as he gets Dean’s whole nipple in his mouth and sinks his teeth into the skin of Dean’s chest.

Groaning, trying to shift his hips up but he doesn’t even have an inch of give there, all Dean can really do is tense his muscles until they start to cramp and beg - which he absolutely definitely is not going to do. Not for another few minutes. He has some measure of pride.

He just wants to sink his hands into Cain’s hair, run his fingers down the hard muscle of his back, get his teeth into the man’s neck and goad him on until Cain growls at him with a ‘Watch it boy’, but he can be good like this. He can enjoy this. Cause Cain promised him that if he let Cas practice his knot work, they’d give him something special.

Why the fuck it has to be on the kitchen table is anyone’s guess.

—-

Dean thought being a doctor came with a sweet ride and fancy digs, but hey, Cas just kept proving to him that he was nothing like what Dean expected. No, he was a hell of a lot cooler. Weird too, yeah, but it a good way. So his house was this little white bungalow with bright flower gardens in the front and a wrap around porch, that he kept with his partner - Cain. And wow, blue eyes were definitely a weakness for Dean.

Cain seemed a bit reserved, polite but really quiet. He was kind of severe. Dean wasn’t too sure what to think of him. But then he served dinner, which he made himself. This insanely rich cheesy ravioli in a chunky tomato sauce and Dean definitely did not mean to sound like he was having an orgasm when he tried his first bite but holy shit.

And Cain smiled at him. Not a full on smile, a little twitch of his lips under his close trimmed beard. But yeah, it was there. Dean might have eaten more food than he should have, but Cain seemed to appreciate his eagerness and Cas kept watching his mouth the whole night, so it worked it out.

Dean had never done anything like this before, try to date two people. He liked to think he was pretty open minded, he was bi and out, he had a stash of panties, he could admit he enjoyed being bent over and spanked. So this didn’t throw him through too much of a loop.

Besides, after a bottle of wine he discovered that giving head while having his ass eaten out was definitely one of the best goddam ways to have sex.

—-

Cain touched him everywhere, from his ankles up to his lips and down his rope tied arms. Skimming his fingers over the rope, scratching blunt nails against Dean’s smooth skin, rubbing his knuckles against peaked sore nipples, tickling his underarms. Dean was shivering and whining and starting to crawl out of his skin as Cas took him deep into the back of his throat with a hum and god it was torture.

Dean had shown them he could take it rough, he liked it fast and dirty, he wore his bruises with pride and he looked damn good with spit and come smeared on his face. And it was awesome. But now, apparently, they decided that they needed to teach him restraint, patience. And it was fucking irritating.

Cas went slow, so so slow with his mouth tight and hot around Dean’s cock and his fingers brushing down lower, pulling his panties aside. Dean wished he could will Cas to pick up the little bottle of lube on the corner of the table with just his mind alone. But Cas only watched him, blue eyes dilated looking up his quivering belly and tracking Cain moving around him.

Finally, Cas pulled off, lips spit shiny and Dean’s dick bouncing like it was trying to chase after him. Slicking up his nimble fingers with lube, Cas shifted Dean’s panties and stroked the soft skin between his legs, kneading his balls. Cain was down to his jeans, broad chest covered in that thick soft hair Dean loved rubbing his face all over just out of reach as he stood next to Dean’s head. And Dean could see it, see the thick line of his cock behind that denim.

He opened his mouth for it, licked his lips, strained his head over and watched captive as Cain pulled down his zipper. Dean didn’t even catch Cas setting the lube aside but there were slick fingers at his hole as Cain’s dick popped free and it was just close enough for Dean to lick, all hot and hard and fuck he wanted it.

Cas worked into him slow, one finger rubbing insistently up and up until it hit his sweet spot and then he was sinking his mouth down on Dean’s cock as he slid another finger in while Cain was cradling Dean’s head in his hands. Dean stretched as long as he could over the table, head tipped back over the edge and mouth hanging open, head of Cain’s erection resting on his lips as Cain pushed his jeans down a little further.

It was hot as hell already with the sweltering summer air in the small kitchen, but Dean could feel his face flushing dizzy hot with the angle as Cain bore down on him sinking into his mouth and pushing deep sliding into his throat so easy with the angle. Dean closed his eyes, spit trickling out of his mouth, breathed through his nose until he couldn’t anymore and this right here, this was heaven.

He might have cried when Cas pulled off his dick, ass clenching around those nimble fingers trying to pull them back in but he heard the chair scraping on the floor and felt Cas’ hands on his hips, felt the blunt head of his cock rubbing against his lax hole and Dean physically ached for it, felt raw and empty and so fucking turned on it twisted sour in his gut. The first long push, steady and so so good as Cas stretched him wide, Dean just felt so complete.

Two dicks were definitely better than one.

Dean let his muscles go loose, his whole body drooping and practically melting on top of the table, sore from being all bunched up and squirming, as soon as he got what he wanted from both ends he turned into putty in their hands. And oh fuck but their hands. Cain cradled the back of his head almost gently as he fucked Dean’s throat roughly. And Cas held his panties aside almost carefully as he rolled his hips in deep long drags.

He’s light headed and trying to time his breaths just right with Cain’s rhythm, skin sliding easy on the wood table now with as much as he’s sweating, fingers and toes flexing as he feels the tension in his gut wind a little tighter, a little hotter, a little tighter. He loves this feeling, of being well used, and maybe he never quite pin pointed that before until Cas and Cain really made him look at it. But he finds it easy now, to admit to himself, that feeling like their toy, like a something, it just makes his skin prickle wanting to be good for them.

It’s hard to hold it back, but he does, and it starts to hurt how keyed up he can get just riding that edge of orgasm and trying so hard not to topple over. But when Cas gets a firm hand wrapped around his dick he knows he’s allowed to, and then Cain pulls out coming wetly all over his face. That first rush of breath, that blissful sudden gasping hit that shocks through his system sends him fucking careening over the edge as Cas fucks his ass hard enough to rock the table and Dean’s seeing fucking stars as he reels with it all.

He doesn’t even think he could get his feet under himself, afterward, flopping uselessly over to his side when they’ve untied him and now he’s all giggly and gone soft as Cas rubs at the rope marks on his wrists, licks at the come on his face, straightens out his panties. Cain pulls a chair up by his head and puts a straw to his lips.

Sweet tea, icy cold.

Perfect.


End file.
